wrestlemaniafandomcom-20200223-history
William Regal
Darren Mathews (10 de mayo de 1968 -) más conocido por su nombre en el ring William Regal, es un luchador profesional inglés, que trabaja actualmente para la World Wrestling Entertainment, luchando en su marca RAW en donde fue campeón Intercontinental, Dentro de los logros de Mathews destacan los cuatro reinados como Campeón Europeo de la WWE y sus tres reinados como Campeón de la Televisión de la WCW, además de ser el ganador de la edición del 2008 del Rey del Ring. Carrera Inicios Tempranamente, a los 16 años, Regal comenzó a luchar de forma aficionada en "The Golden Mile", de Pleasure Beach, Blackpool, y poco a poco se fue destacando por su gran habilidad, en los circuitos de lucha europeos. De esta forma, en el año 1993 fue contratado por la World Championship Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment (2000-presente) El día 6 de agosto del 2007 en el programa RAW, el dueño de la World Wrestling Entertainment, Vince McMahon, afirma que habrá una batalla real entre todas las superestrellas de RAW, para determinar al nuevo Gerente General de la empresa, desplazando a Jonathan Coachman. Cuando todos daban por ganador a The Sandman, aparece Regal y lo saca afuera del cuadrilátero, consiguiendo el puesto de Gerente General, entre la sorpresa del público. Luego pactaría una lucha en parejas donde Cena y Umaga se enfrentarían a Carlito y Orton. El 21 de abril del 2008 en Raw se corona Rey del Ring venciendo en la final a CM Punk por rendición, aprovechando la lesión de espalda de éste; en las rondas anteriores derrotó a Hornswoggle y a Finlay, éste último también padecía una lesión. En la edición de Raw del 19 de mayo, Regal aceptó un Loser Gets Fired Match con Mr. Kennedy, en que el perdedor sería despedido de la WWE.El combate terminó cuando William Regal iba a darle con un puño americano que momentos antes fue entregado por un cámara, Kennedy reaccionó y le hizo su finisher, el Mic Check. Con el resultado del combate, William Regal fue despedido de la WWE. En realidad no ha sido despedido, si no suspendido durante 60 días por violar el reglamento de la WWE. En su re-incorporación a la WWE el 28 de julio fue derrotado por CM Punk luego de su movimiento final. En Ediciones posteriores fue derrotando a algunos luchadores debutantes, más adelante se vio involucrado con Jamie Noble cuando este le retó a una lucha solo para impresionar a Layla. Después de que intercambiaran victorias unas cuantas veces, William logró vencerlo por lo que Layla prefirió irse con él en un aparente romance dejando de lado a Jamie Noble. En la edición especial de Raw celebrando 800 programas, ganó una batalla real de ocho hombres para enfrentarse al Campeón Intercontinental Santino Marella. En la edición del 10 de noviembre de 2008 en Raw, Regal derrotó a Marella, ganando el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE por segunda vez. En Survivor Series su equipo salió victorioso aunque este fuera eliminado por CM Punk. En las sigiuentes ediciones de Raw se realizaron combates por el "Intercontinental Championship" tournament para ver qiuen enfrentaría a Regal por su campeonato. El torneo terminó en Armageddon 2008 con el ganador CM Punk eliminando en la final a Rey Mysterio. Después en la edición del 5 de enero de Raw luchó contra Punk por el campeonato intercontinental, perdiendo por descalificación logrando retener el campeonato. Pero después de retener el campeonato, Stephanie McMahon anunció que Regal luchará de nuevo por el campeonato contra Punk y si pierde por DQ será despojado de su campeonato. Logrando ganar esta lucha por un "faul" por parte de Punk y asi reteniendo el Campeonato Intercontinental de la WWE. Sin embargo Stephanie McMahon le dijo que no estaba contenta con los resultados y anuncio que para la proxima semana enfrentaria de nuevo a Punk en un No Disqualification Match, siendo derrotado esta vez y perdiendo el campeonato. Tres semanas más tarde, obtendría su revancha por el Campeonato Intercontinental contra CM Punk, sin embargo sería derrotado. En lucha 220px|thumb|right|Regal, antes de un combate en un [[House show.]] thumb|right|200px|Regal vs. [[Chuck Palumbo.]] *'Movimientos finales y de firma' **''Regal Stretch'' (Arm trap cross-legged STF) **''Regal Knee'' (Running high knee) **''Power of the Punch'' (Golpe de zurda con un puño americano) **''Regal Cutter'' (Arm trap neckbreaker) **''Regal Bomb'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Varias variaciones de suplex ***''Regal-Plex'' (Leg hook bridging belly to back suplex) - Inventado ***Scoop or release exploder ***Double underhook ***Half nelson ***Three-quarter nelson **''Regal Roll'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **European uppercut **Double knee lift **Modified surfboard stretch **Bow and arrow *'Armas ilegales característicos' **Puño americano *'Managers' **Sir William **Jeeves **Lady Ophelia **Fit Finlay **Layla El *'Luchadores manejados por William Regal' **Tajiri **Christopher Nowinski **Eugene **Paul Burchill **King Booker **Dave Taylor **Fit Finlay **Jean-Paul Levesque *'Luchadores entrenados por William Regal' **Brian Kendrick **Bryan Danielson **CM Punk **Chris Hero Campeonatos y logros *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Windy City Pro Wrestling' **WCPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Television Championship (3 veces) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' ** WWE European Championship (4 veces) **WWE Hardcore Championship (5 veces) ** WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 veces) **World Tag Team Championship (4 veces) - con Lance Storm (2), Eugene (1) y Tajiri (1) **King of the Ring (2008) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ranqueado Nº55 en los PWI 500 del 2008 Vida personal *Entre sus mascotas, tiene dos serpientes, ocho lagartos, una tortuga, tres gatos y dos perros. Al preguntarle sobre el porqué de tantas mascotas, en una entrevista, responde en inglés "los humanos me disgustan. Criaturas viles". *En 1986 se casa con Christina y tiene 3 hijos: Daniel, Dane y Bailey. *Tiene un tatuaje que dice "Made in England" (Hecho en Inglaterra).